This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for sequentially advancing and cutting documents (forms) which are originally present in two single-path, continuous form-webs. Thus, the forms originate either from a dual-path, single web printout with equal or unequal number of associated forms (that is, forms which belong to one another) or from two single-path continuous form-webs.
Continuous form-webs having pairwise or non-pairwise, side-by-side arranged forms of the so-called "two-up in sequence" (two-up slalom print) type are known. For example, in a single form-web (which may consist of several superposed layers) the forms are arranged in two side-by-side situated, interconnected, endless series. Thus, viewing the web transversely, the forms are in pairs. The forms in the web constitute form groups. Forms within each group belong to one another and are to be assembled together after separation from the web. The number of forms within one group may vary widely, for example, from one to five. It follows that a form pair (that is, two side-by-side situated forms in the web) may or may not belong to the same form group and the same applies to any consecutive forms that is, two forms adjoining in the length direction of the web). The problem involved in such webs is to ensure that forms belonging to different groups are not brought (assembled) together and also, confidentiality of the contents is preserved.
Identical or at least similar problems are encountered in case of two single-path form-webs where the forms are of different length dimensions in one paper web as compared to the forms in the other paper web. This will be the case, for example, if one web contains lengthwise or transversely arranged A4-format forms of bank statements, while the other web contains, for example, money transfer orders. Then, each "group" may consist of several forms situated in the first web and a single form situated in the second web.
In automated processes of cutting, sorting and depositing and/or stuffing such forms, problems have been encountered in the stacking operation to ensure that in case of consecutive forms belonging to one another, the trailing form is positioned on top of the leading form in a compartment and in case of non-belonging consecutive forms the trailing form has a sufficient distance from the leading form or in case of non-uniform formats an association is possible to ensure that between consecutive forms there is sufficient time available to change the compartment and to direct the trailing form into another compartment.
For the above purpose, stacking devices known from the printing technology have been used which either lift and organize the forms by means of suction heads or the forms are transported on conveyor belts or immobilized by magnetically applied pressure. While the first-named system is too slow for data processing machines, with the second system, to be sure, the speed could be increased but the supports for the conveyor belts were exposed to blows and therefore a frequent replacement of these supports has been necessary.
In Swiss Patent Application No. 4083/81 it has been proposed to arrange a transfer table downstream of the edge cutting and transverse cutting table, in which a roller track with rollers oriented obliquely to the conveying direction is arranged and where the rollers are divided into groups which are driven with different rpm's and further, at least the upstream arranged roller group may be stopped. With this arrangement it was achieved that the downstream-situated form could be rapidly moved away and the upstream form could be retained if the two side-by-side printed forms belonged to a non-pairwise arrangement to thus avoid the necessity of providing an intermediate stacker.